Monster
by Courageous Dreamer
Summary: (How I would have pictured Peter Pan's back story on OUAT.) Peter was a boy who hungered adventure, to be outside of the life he had now, raging in an all out war. When a dangerous myth finds its way to Peter in the woods, he lands into an adventure he never would have imagined. (Rated T just in case.) My first OUAT two-shot. (I will add Chapter 2 to this, I'm just unsure when.)
1. Chapter 1

"Peter dearie, where are you wandering off to now?" his mother questioned as she just managed to catch her only son steps away from the door. "You know very well that it's not safe out there at this time of day."

It was true. Peter, his younger sister, and his mother were living in the center of a terrible war over a raging conflict that was for territory and control, and with that came boundaries for the boy who merely wished for an escape from the fight surrounding them.

"I know, but I promise I'll be back right in time for supper..please?"

"I suppose, just be careful." she agreed as she bid her eager son farewell, unaware of what the boy was about to get himself wrapped up into once he stepped outside that door.

Peter ventured off to his favorite place since he was little, the woods that were left untouched even with all the chaos surrounding him on a daily basis. It was the only thing that hadn't changed in his life, a reminder of how his life was before the mayhem.

Though it wasn't much of an extravagant activity, Peter loved to dash throughout the yet explored parts of the woods and just take in the scenery. He could drift off into a world of his own imagination, while the rush of air coming from his increasing speed splashed its way onto his cheeks.

This time around Peter had a land filled with filthy, greed obsessed pirates roaring through his mind, who's only objective was to steal the hidden treasures that were worth thousands at least. He just managed to corner the captain of the pirate's ship, Captain Trident before he could sneak away with the prized jewels.

"You are only a child, do you really believe you have a chance against me?" sneered Trident.

"I believe I can very well actually." Peter remarked, sparking with confidence. "Shall we see who is right then Trident?"

"I suppose so.." Trident stated softly as he immediately began to duel the boy, his sword flashing with each movement the captain desired.

Just as Peter was about to outsmart the captain with one swift thrust, his world of heroics came to a startling halt.

Peter barely had a chance to catch his breath, but he wasn't processing the ways of breathing when his vision cleared from the blurs he created by speeding throughout the woods without a care in the world. There, standing in front of him, was the Shadow of Neverland.

"This can't be real..father told me years ago you were only a myth.." Peter responded in utter shock.

_I'm afraid your father was very wrong. _

Peter was speechless. The Shadow didn't speak to him out loud, but _in his mind._

_If you are wondering how I am able to do this Peter, you and I share a connection. _

"H-How?" he stuttered breathlessly.

_We both want the same things, an escape from what terrors are here in this world. We can help one another achieve that dream Peter. All I need from you is complete commitment, then I will be able to take you away to Neverland. _

"What about my family, my mother would only have my sister left..my father's death in the war caused her enough despair."

_Your family will be fine Peter, isn't a world that was full of adventure for you and away from the pain this one offers what you've always wanted? Can you believe I will fulfill that sense of adventure you seek?_

The Shadow's words sounded twisted to Peter, as if he somehow had a hold of Peter's thoughts and it could speak what his deep desires were to him at will. But it's statement wasn't a lie, all he truly wished for was an opportunity to show he could be a hero like his father had been, in a tale all his own.

"Yes." Peter stated. "I believe in you Shadow of Neverland."

In a split second, the Shadow made it's long awaited move. It phased through Peter's body, ready to fly the boy off to Neverland and transform him into the first lost boy who could be used to create the world it always wanted ultimate control over but couldn't do on its own.

Over time, the Shadow had to transform Peter's pure adventure seeking ways in order to have Neverland the way it envisioned it to be. This wasn't a difficult task, for when it entered Peter's body it had created a deeper bond with him, so it could mess with his mind in ways found traumatizing. The start was of extremely detailed nightmares about the death of Peter's father in war to remind him of the dark days he usually would push aside. Then soon came the visions of his innocent worlds destroying him piece by piece to continue the message the Shadow wanted to get across, such as the pirate crew from his last daydream in the woods stealing every last one of his treasures, then torturing Peter with scars made by their swords as a way of celebration.

The twist of Peter's good memories caused by the Shadow transformed the lost boy as the Shadow wanted, to the point that he was hijacked enough to the Shadow's liking. Peter soon couldn't tell which vision he would receive both in his slumber and while he was awake were true, the one the Shadow put inside his head or what had truly happened within that particular memory, without having to strain his thoughts so much to the point he would give himself a dizzy spell. His innocent search for adventure had diminished some as well, filled with what ideas the Shadows felt Peter needed of moments containing nothing but darkness or torture, though that innocence was still there hidden inside Peter untouchable by the Shadow for it could only access what it was given by Peter on that first day they encountered, nothing more.

Once the Shadow felt he was ready, the search for other lost boys to join Peter in Neverland began. Peter's main goal once the Lost Boys made an appearance was to be sure to give them what it was they craved, a home with an adventure along the way with the best leadership he could luster. Despite the monster Peter considered himself to be with the Neverland Shadow tampering within him, Peter still managed to make it through to the next passing day, somehow.

**I'm a newbie when it comes to OUAT boards, so I hoping I did okay for my first time. The second chapter of this two-shot will hopefully come soon, but as I've come to realize lately school gets overwhelming, whether I'm prepared for it or not so I can't say exactly when it'll be posted. Please don't be afraid to tell me what you thought, for I want to write the very best I can for you guys. Thanks so much! :)**


	2. Important Information!

Hey guys I'm really sorry I haven't written the second part as I promised, but writer's block has crept into my head right now and I just can't seem to get rid of it. :( But I'm not giving up on this, I just need to get over my writer's block for this two-shot and actually write it then I will post it for you guys. Thanks for taking the time to read, until I post again bye guys. :)


End file.
